We can not-belong together
by Kimichan13
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter could not have a normal day to save her life. However, when Steve Rogers came barrelling through her door, despite Sirius' protests that Steve was 'too stiff' and as un-Marauder-like as possible, Harriet thought she could forgive fate for the moment. Fem!Harry/Steve
1. Chapter 1

Steve was still getting used to his new 'celebrity' status. The paparazzi, the frenzied clicking of cameras, the _stalking_, it was making him feel like he was some sort of fascinating animal. Something that Tony and Bruce did in their lab.

Steve had ducked into a nearby open door to avoid getting mauled by the screaming rabid animals known as 'fangirls'. He sighed in relief only to blink as he stared up looking at a petite woman in high black stilettos and a beautiful emerald dress. She had long black hair that lay in precise curls at her large breasts which made her pale skin become even more pronounced. Full, rosy lips were parted in shock and her emerald eyes (Steve almost got lost in those eyes) were wide with surprise.

The woman stared at him for a couple more seconds in shock before her face went blank and she shook her head, closing the door behind him. Then she turned and looked at him with a disapproving look on her face and her hands on her hips, as if she was about to lecture a misbehaving child. "Ne puis-je avoir un jour de la normalité? " she said with a huge sigh, Steve just blinking in confusion at the foreign language. She shook her head before cocking her head to the side and pausing, a contemplating look in those beautiful eyes. "Au moins, il est mignon," she murmured using the toe of her shoe to nudge Steve. Steve just sat, a dazed shock look on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**French has been google-translated (sorry if its wrong) **

**I don't own HP or Avengers**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of, Thank you for all the reviews! The French in the last chapter will be explained in this chapter. Also this has Harriet's background story.**

**I don't own**

**Harriet POV!**

Harriet Lily _Black_ was in a good mood. Today had so far been a perfectly normal day. Her business, _Black Corporation, _was doing well. Merlin, her magical AI, was already greeting her and taking care of her. _"Your coffee Mistress," _he said politely as the coffee magically appeared on the table.

Harriet sniffed it experimentally before sipping it with an appreciative sigh. _"Master Sirius is still asleep. Do you wish for me to wake him?" _Merlin asked her. Harriet took another sip of her beautiful coffee and shook her head.

"I'll do it myself," she said before she walked over to where Sirius' bedroom was. After the war, Harriet had joined the Ministry (which was being completely rebuilt from scratch). She had taken to crossing magical and technology, and had changed the wizarding world forever. Her last task had ended up her having to investigate what to do with the Veil. And that was how she'd ended up here now, Manhattan, New York.

She and Sirius had arrived in this world at the _exact _same time, which had, understandably, confused Sirius as to why he had a now twenty year old goddaughter sitting stunned next to him. They had quickly realised that they were in another world and so Harriet had quickly began to build up a life.

Thanks to the Deathly Hallows (which had merged into a ring so she looked far less suspicious then wearing a cloak that made you look invisible and holding a wooden stick) she could use her magic to create a geminio spell and duplicate money. Then she'd started a nice business which quickly flourished in the environment.

Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't help much as his wand had not survived the transition through the Veil. Not even Harriet's Deathly Hallow _reparo _could fix it, as it was not broken. Sirius now constantly complained he was a squib and was now practising mastering wandless magic.

Sirius _right_ _now _however, was snoring his head off. His arm was thrown over the side of the bed, his mouth was hanging wide open with a bit of drool burbling out the side and his tangled hair was absolutely a mess. Not to mention he reeked of alcohol. She shook her head before pointing her right index finger (which had the Deathly Hallow Ring) at herself and saying clearly, _"Sonorus." _

Then, calmly she took in a deep breath and yelled, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN ON _THIS _MORNING!" Sirius jumped to his feet with a yelp and scrambled away from her before blinking blearily and seeing her smug expression. Muttering the counter spell she began speaking, hands planted on hips.

"Get yourself into gear Siri. I've got a meeting and you've got to stock the kitchen. Merlin can't go shopping after all."

"Hari~," he whined. "Can't you just pick it up on your way?"

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to sick Dobby on you?" Dobby, one of her Magical AIs, was their over-helpful cleaning bot. Just like the real Dobby, he tended to get enthusiastic. Sirius paled dramatically and shook his head rapidly. "That's what I thought," Harriet said smugly, turning heel and walking out, her black stilettos clicking on the ground as she walked.

"Merlin, get the Nimbus ready for Siri. I'll take the Firebolt but I'll get to that later. For now I need to do my hair."

_"Of course Mistress," _her ever-polite AI answered instantly. _"Shall I tell Master Sirius?" _

"Nah, let him find out himself," Harriet said with a snicker as she clicked her way over to her bathroom.

Sirius soon left (after cursing her name for not letting him take the fast car) and she wandered downstairs to go get the mail. Opening the door she stepped back just in time to avoid being squashed by a handsome blonde man who looked about the age of twenty two. She stared at him in shock before shaking her head.

"Can't I have one day of normalcy?" she muttered in French, noting his confused look. That was a reason she liked the language. She used to use it to confuse Sirius but then he'd just decided to learn it himself which took all the fun away. She closed the door behind him as she examined him. Tall, muscular, blonde, blue eyes and expensive (yet old) looking clothing. "At least he's cute," she mumbled to herself, once again in French before clearing her throat and switching to English.

"Any reason why you suddenly decided to barge into my house Mr…"

"Rogers," the man said, seeming to get out of his shocked state. "Steve Rogers." His eyes trailed up and down her figure before he blushed deeply realising what he was doing. He jumped to his feet and began to stutter apologies.

She waved him off. "No need, no need. I was just going to fetch the mail." Being a darling like he was, he rushed out to get it for her. How cute. Thanking the Mage Sirius was not in the house, she clicked over to pick up her coffee she had yet to finish.

'Steve' came back in, mail clutched in hand. "Here you are Miss," he glanced at the letter, "Black," he finished with a small blush at her raised eyebrow. She motioned for him to put them on the bench. He did so.

"Coffee?" she asked. Steve looked hesitant before he nodded his head once, unsure what was happening. "Merlin, please create a coffee out of sight and please don't answer," she ordered in French again and Merlin did as he was told. Steve looked confused before she got to her feet and opened the cupboard and sure enough, there was a coffee inside.

She passed it to Steve who looked surprised but managed to utter a "Thank you ma'am." They sipped in compatible silence before Steve broke it. "I'm sorry for barging into your house," he said. "It's just the fans," he grimaced and shuddered and she nodded in understanding. After all, at Hogwarts she had her own experience with that.

"And now you have me wondering who you are," she said aloud, staring at him curiously.

"You don't know who I am?" Steve said, looking startled by this. Harriet felt something was familiar about him but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"That's the thing," she said as she continued to stare at him, eyes raking up and down his physique. "I _do _recognise you. But I don't know _why._" For some reason, he looked relieved about that. "Do you want a ride anywhere?" she asked him, making him jump. "I was just going out and I doubt you want to walk down the road where the fans will be waiting to pounce."

He looked startled about this and was instantly starting to refuse politely but she was already dragging him over to Firebolt. Soon he was strapped in the red and gold car next to her and she was driving to Stark Tower at his words.

"Stark Tower?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Alright then. Someone important then." He looked a bit uncomfortable at that and Harriet was inwardly cursing her mouth. And then, of course, Sirius decides to call.

_"Hey Hari, do we want tacos or wraps?" _his voice came from the hologram of him holding the two boxes up. Sirius spotted Steve next to her and dropped the boxes, instantly babbling about her having a boyfriend and not telling him, making Steve blush tomato red at his comments.

"Wraps," Harriet snapped before waving a hand, cancelling the call and shutting Sirius up all at once. "Godfather," she answered Steve's quizzical look. "He's meant to be looking after me but it's the other way round." They arrived at Stark tower in no time at all, and she pulled up the front.

"W-would you like to come in?" Steve asked uncomfortably and she smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks Mr Rogers," she said politely before explaining her situation. The situation that she was half an hour late for a meeting. She felt like banging her head against the steering wheel. There goes her perfectly normal day.

**Now before you start asking, yes. There is a point for everything in this chapter. Yes, Harriet does need a magical AI. Yes, there is a point for the French. **

**Please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was startled when she started speaking English. "Any reason why you suddenly decided to barge into my house Mr…" Steve realised she was talking to him and asking for his name and so he answered. "Rogers," he said a bit hesitantly, fearing another fan attack. However, the fear was unheeded and so he answered a bit more confidently. "Steve Rogers."

He took in her appearance now, he had before but it had been rushed. Despite being short she was slim and had beautiful curves that could be seen clearly as the emerald dress hugged her figure. Long pale legs, large breasts and beautiful, soft lips. He wondered how they would feel against his own before he blushed deeply realising what he was thinking. That was no thoughts he should have for a woman he'd just met!

Realising he hadn't answered her _actual _question, he felt the need to explain himself. "Well, I was being chased, and well, your door was open, and well ah-" Thankfully she cut him off and he fell silent, listening to her as she spoke in her soft but strong voice that she was just going out to get the mail.

"I'll get it for you," he said, jumping at the opportunity to make up for his uninvited entry into her house. He jumped outside, checking to see if his fans were gone before he hurried down to get the mail, before turning and coming back. He was surprised when no one was in the front room until he spotted her sipping from a mug in her kitchen.

"Here you are Miss," he glanced at the letter to look at his hostess' name, "Black."

"Put it on the bench please," she said as she pointed to the bench and he did so, watching her as she sipped her coffee calmly. He had just barrelled into her life and she didn't seem to be affected at all. Steve's head felt like it was trying to do itself in.

She offered him coffee and he hesitated, not really wanting to intrude into her life. However, seeing as she had offered he nodded his head once and was a bit startled when she swapped languages again only to walk over to a cupboard where a steaming coffee now was. She handed it to him and he thanked her politely before sipping it, his eyes widening at the beautiful taste. After companionable silence, Steve decided he should better explain himself.

To his surprise, she didn't seem to know who he was at all though she did admit she semi-recognised him. She startled him when she offered him a ride and he felt the need to refuse. "Ah it's alright Ma'am, you really don't need to…" he said before trailing off as she grabbed him in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him over to her fancy car.

It was sleek, looked like it went _really _fast but what caught Steve's eye the most was it was the same colour as Tony's suit. For some reason, he felt immense jealously over the fact before he shook his head clear of it. "Where to?" she asked as they left the garage.

He hesitated slightly before answering with a crisp, "Stark Tower." She voiced her thoughts aloud that he was obviously someone important and he felt his stomach clench at the fact she might found out who he was. He didn't want this woman to become a fan-girl. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't fawning over him.

He jumped when a blue light suddenly came from what he assumed to be a stereo and a man with long messy hair holding two boxes in what appeared to be a supermarket started speaking. _"Hey Hari, do we want tacos or wraps?" _he asked the woman before he seemed to spot him and dropped the boxes, forgotten on the ground.

"_Hari! You didn't tell me you had got a boyfriend! You naughty girl! Have you been using protection? I don't want to suddenly come home and find that you are pregnant. How long have you two been at it?" _At each thing he said, Steve felt himself blushing deeper and deeper red.

The man turned to him and was glaring so deeply that Steve shrunk in fear slightly. _"Listen buddy. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and cut what makes you a man off you hear me? And I'll do it with a butter knife. Nice and painful. You got that? And I swear to the Mage, if you make her cry I wi-" _Steve never found out what he'd do as Miss Black spoke over him in a crisp though slightly embarrassed tone before waving her hand and the 'hologram' disappeared.

Steve stared in silent confusion before Miss Black answered. "Godfather," she stated flatly before continuing to mutter under her breath about whose job it was to take care of the other. They fell back into silence again and soon the looming building of Stark Tower was directly in front of them. Steve started. He hadn't realised they'd been driving so fast.

Not wanting to seem rude, he politely asked if she wanted to come in. She shook her head and answered with a small smile. "No thanks Mr Rogers," she refused politely. "I am currently half an hour late for an important meeting. Excuse me for leaving so abruptly," she said before she waved her hand and sped off. Steve stared at the place she'd disappeared for a few minutes, processing what had just happened before turning and heading into the Stark Tower.

"_Greetings Mr Rogers," _Jarvis said as soon as he entered the building. Steve had schooled himself not to jump. _"May I ask who just dropped you off?" _

"Ah, a friend," he said awkwardly, not really sure how to answer that. After all, what was Miss Black to him? An acquaintance would probably be a bit truer than that. For some reason, when he thought that, he felt a sadness inside his stomach.

"_Well, the next time you see your friend, Mr Stark would like you to compliment their car," _Jarvis continued with a small smile in his computerised voice. _"Are you coming inside?" _

Steve jumped, a bit dazed before nodding his head slowly. "Uh, yes, I will," he said before going upstairs. Natasha and Clint were up in the front room and they nodded to him curtly and greeted him with the usual, "Captain."

And then, Tony came up the stairs, practically bouncing as he walked. "That car… who owned that car Steve?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eye. Suddenly, Steve felt very protective of Miss Black and wanted to keep her away from Tony and his thousands of questions.

Not to mention his impolite mouth. "A friend," he answered vaguely. "One that I don't want you to badger."

"I don't badger," Tony said with a wave of his hand dismissively. "I just compliment and interrogate to get the answers I want."

"Not to mention sleep with them if they're woman," Clint muttered into his drink, making Steve stiffen at that, and harden his resolve. All the more reason to keep Miss Black away from Tony. Unfortunately, Tony noticed this and raised an eyebrow, whistling appreciatively.

"A girl Steve? What about your chaperone? Did you even have one?" Steve blushed at the comment and looked sideways, not commenting. All eyes were on him. Steve felt the desire to leave.

"I'm going to the gym," he announced and before anyone could argue or stop him, he was out the door and going to his gym. Stark Tower also had its own gym but Steve preferred his original one. And it was right across the road from a nice sushi shop. Steve had taken to the Asian food.

* * *

As he punched the punching bag he thought. Why was he acting so strangely ever since meeting Miss Black? Did she do something to him? Instantly, his mind refused to think anything more on that topic. Miss Black was a kind, albeit straight-forward woman who held her ground. She kind of reminded him of Peggy. With that thought he froze before shaking his head.

_No point dwelling on those types of thoughts Steven, _he thought to himself. Deciding that he'd had enough of the gym for now, he decided he'd run down to get some sushi before heading back to have a shower. As soon as he exited the gym he bumped into someone, knocking the smaller person over.

"By the Mage!" a familiar voice cursed and Steve blinked to see that Miss Black was sprawled across the ground, an annoyed look on her face. She had some dark sunglasses, similar to the ones that Tony often wore, covering those emerald eyes of hers. But Steve could easily recognise her still.

"Sorry Miss Black," he apologised to her and helped her to her feet. She brushed herself down and Steve saw there was now a large coffee stain down the front of her elegant emerald dress. He instantly began apologising but she brushed him off again, just like last time.

"Sushi?" she said as she gestured to the sushi shop. Steve blinked. Apparently she liked sushi too.

"I'm paying though," he said firmly. "As an apology for ruining your dress." She seemed surprised if her expression was anything to go by before she sighed and nodded her head, allowing him to escort her inside.

"Teriyaki chicken," she ordered for herself and Steve blinked before ordering the same thing. Steve paid and they sat down Miss Black sipping the rest of her coffee that survived the collision.

"I apologise again," he said with a small blush as he gestured to her dress.

She snorted. "Please, it's just clothes. The coffee I am more saddened about." She looked at her coffee mournfully. "I'm never going to make it through the rest of the day."

"Caffeine addict much," Steve teased before he could stop himself and she pouted those beautiful lips of hers and began to make an excuse, making it so Steve could only stare and listen to her soft voice, not even hearing the words she said. He blinked when a hand was waved in front of his face and snapped to attention, sitting up straight.

Miss Black laughed. "Come Mr Rogers – or can I call you Steve? – I need to leave now to make sure Sirius hasn't blown the house up." Steve blinked before realising the gym was only down the road from her house and that was why he ducked in last time.

"At least let me escort you Miss Black," he said and smiled. "You may call me Steve ma'am."

"Then call me Hari," she replied as she took his offered arm, coffee still clutched in her other hand. "Short for Harriet. Don't call me Miss Black, you make it sound like I'm at work." Steve chuckled a little before nodding his head in agreement and they walked down the road.

**Thank you sharonpijl, Frostivy, BatfamilyFan01, Outofthisworldgal, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, aishiteru naru, BeSirius, SPEEDIE22, xbamsod, Fire Dolphin, candinaru25, RawrDinoE, ztenshi104 and guests!**

**For those who favourited and alerted GET REVIEWING! **

**Here's a graph:**

**U read + review = I write faster and post quicker.**

**Very simple. No flames, they do the opposite. And also for those people who think that they review once they don't have to review again *gives evil eyes*.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry!" Harriet apologised as soon as she entered the room. Pepper was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Hari!" she said with a huff. "I don't really have much free time you know. I have to run _Stark Industries_."

"Yes, well I know the feeling. _Black Corporation _remember?" Harriet prompted and Pepper sighed before nodding her head. Harriet handed her coffee to Pepper who sipped it appreciatively before handing it back.

"The board is annoyed at you, just so you know," Pepper said as they walked towards the meeting room. "Apparently you've practically killed Apple's stock with your new Floo." Harriet grinned before holding up the phone in question. She'd gotten the idea off her old world's Floo system obviously and it was working pretty well. Of course, nothing compared to the watch on her wrist which was hologram based. Both she and Sirius had one. They did practically everything and were run by Merlin so they weren't on the market. Not to mention they were mostly magical and only a little bit technological.

"Yes well, they can suck it," Harriet said with a foxy grin. "I've got better things to do then go to this meeting, such as getting sushi. And coffee. I'm going to get another coffee after this meeting."

Pepper shook her head exasperatedly. "You're addicted to caffeine Hari."

"Am not!" Harriet protested and pouted when Pepper rolled her eyes. The board meeting was, as usual, boring. Stark Industries and Black Corp. came out on top, squashing Windows and Apple until they were crying. Harriet was contemplating whether or not she should offer a partnership with the other company.

"You have been invited to a party at Stark Tower next Friday, _don't forget. _Your attendance is mandatory unless you want the media to be all over you," Pepper continued as they walked back to the car park.

"I don't even know why you say invited," Harriet muttered as she clutched her new coffee to her breasts. Pepper ignored her bitterness with practice.

"Yes well, it's called inviting because I give you an _invitation_. Just make sure you're there. Mr Black can come if he wants but I didn't file him an invitation, simply because I'm giving you one. It begins at midnight – Tony's idea – and will finish at about six in the morning. There will be dancing," Pepper warned as Harriet groaned.

When they made it to Harriet's car, Pepper was still firing off commands. Harriet arrived back at 'Grimmauld Place' as it was nicknamed, and tossed the invitation Pepper had given her at the snoring Sirius. Geez, that man was always sleeping these days. "Old man," she mumbled before walking out the door again, to go to the sushi shop just down the road.

And ended up bumping right into someone walking out of the gym. "By the Mage!" she cursed loudly as the hot coffee spilt all down her front. Her coffee! She mourned for it already, looking at the almost empty cup. She blinked when a familiar voice apologised.

"Sorry Miss Black," Steve said as he held out his hand to help her to her feet, which she gladly took. Getting up in stilettos was not easy. His eyes spotted her stained dress and he immediately began apologising again. "I'm sorry Miss Black, I really am, oh, your dress, I'm sorry-"

She cut him off with a blunt, "Stop apologising Rogers. You do it more than enough in a life time. Sushi?" she said as she gestured a thumb to the sushi shop, her eyebrow raised.

She watched as he blinked in surprise before saying firmly he was paying. She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Men. When he ordered Teriyaki for himself she blinked in surprise. Huh, he liked it too.

She sat down and sipped her coffee – poor, poor coffee – when he spoke. "I apologise again," he said and gestured to the coffee stain that decorated her dress. She snorted – very un-lady like – and waved a hand dismissively.

"Please, it's just clothes. The coffee I am more saddened about," she said as she stroked her coffee comfortingly. The juice that kept her going through meetings, work and a Marauder Godfather. "I'm never going to make it through the rest of the day," she mumbled to herself.

"Coffee addict much," Steve teased and Harriet rolled her eyes before pouting. "I am not!" she said her usual protest but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at her with a strange expression on his face.

For some reason, that expression made her stomach squeeze in a weird way. "Okay…" she muttered before waving her hand in front of his face. She watched in amused relief as he snapped to attention. Harriet couldn't help but laugh at how much that look on his face reminded her of Sirius when he was caught in the middle of a prank. Then she blinked as she realised that Sirius had most likely woken up and may be attempting to use the toaster.

Bad idea. Before she knew it, Steve was escorting her down the road and into her house, standing awkwardly outside until she shoved him in. True enough, there was Sirius trying to get his toast out with a fork.

"Don't electrocute yourself Sirius," Harriet said with a huff, snatching the fork off him. "Why didn't you get Merlin to do it anyway?"

"Your spirit freaks me out," Sirius mumbled and Harriet rolled her eyes before gesturing to Steve.

"That is Steve. Do not start or I will silence you permanently," she threatened and Sirius pulled the puppy dogs eyes on her. Harriet almost gave in but saved herself just before she did. Steve stepped forward and shook Sirius hands.

"Sirius right? Pleased to meet you sir," he said politely. Sirius sized Steve up (making the blonde uncomfortable the whole time) before announcing, "He's too stiff Hari. You need to find a Marauder." Harriet face palmed.

"Steve was just escorting me back from the sushi shop," Harriet felt the need to explain. "I don't care about your 'Marauder boyfriend law' that you and dad came up with. It has nothing to do with this."

"Don't dis the MBL!" Sirius protested hotly. "You need a guy who knows how to joke! Seeing as you're all uptight," he muttered the last bit but Harriet heard him. She puffed up her chest before beginning.

"September the first, three years ago," she began and Sirius winced before covering his ears.

"I take it back!" he said remembering the incident with a shudder. "You're a daughter of a Marauder! Geez, no need to bring _that _up."

Steve, who had been standing there completely confused with the conversation had begun edging towards the door. Harriet pointed a finger at him and he froze. "Uh uh. No. You're not going anywhere yet until I get you a new shirt." Steve blinked before looking down at his shirt where a coffee stain was also there.

Harriet wondered how he hadn't felt the scalding coffee. It hurt real badly when it hit her. "Oh no, there's no need," Steve began to protest but she was already over to the cupboard, pulling out a pair of clothes that was Steve's size as well as a towel and chucking them at him before gesturing to the bathroom.

"Shower too," she said as she crinkled her nose. "You just came straight from the gym." Steve blushed before nodding his head and headed off to do just that. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Sirius rounded on her.

"Never thought you would be for all that muscle," Sirius stated as he stared at her with an analysing look. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's cute. But he's just a normal guy. I'm not going to drag him into my life. Speaking about my life," she continued and gestured to the invitation which was crunched up on the couch. "You coming?"

"Of course," Sirius scoffed with a flick of his long hair. "I'm going to have to. Miss a party? I'm no Remus."

Harriet sighed. "I should've guessed," she muttered with a shake of her head. "Well, thanks for letting me know. But you're not driving my baby," she said, referring to the Firebolt. Sirius pouted before turning heel and going back to the kitchen table to eat his toast. Which was burnt. Harriet rolled her eyes.

It seemed Steve decided to come out of the shower then, smelling strongly of strawberries. The new clothes fit him perfectly (they were magical after all) and he was in a nice, stunningly simple yet elegant long sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants. He was holding his washing and she pointed to the laundry room. He placed them inside the laundry basket and she smiled at him. "You can come pick them up tomorrow," she said with a foxy grin.

Steve raised an eyebrow and said, "Sushi again?"

"Coffee," she corrected as he rolled his eyes. "You owe me one. Then you can buy me some sushi." Steve seemed amused by this before he realised he was still standing in the middle of her house wearing clothes she'd given them.

He blushed and Harriet had herself wondering how someone like him could be so modest and blushing like a school boy. He left and Harriet found herself staring after him until she blinked and saw Sirius sitting behind her, thoughtful look on his face.

Harriet groaned and put her face in her hands. "Don't Sirius. Please don't."

"I said nothing," he said cheekily.

"Yes but whenever you look thoughtful it either the end of the world is near or you're going to mess with my personal life," Harriet moaned.

Sirius frowned. "That's a bit of an unfair assumption. I mean, that's like saying you never expect me to think." Harriet just stared at him before muttering a cleaning spell on her clothes and clicking down the hall to get out of her damn heels.

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I hope you liked it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter**

**Steve POV**

* * *

Steve didn't know why he'd done it, but he'd ended up escorting Miss Bla- Harriet to her house. Only after he'd said it he realised it probably wasn't the best decision. However, while he was busy cursing himself, Harriet had taken charge and led him back to her house.

Steve had stepped in uncertainly after Harriet broke away from him to wrestle a fork away from the man from the hologram. What was it again? Siri? Sirius? Yes that was it. Sirius. He walked forward and shook the man's hand. "Sirius right? Pleased to meet you sir," he greeted.

The man, Sirius, seemed to go serious(excuse the pun) as soon as he saw him. His eyes seemed to be boring into Steve and Steve remembered what he'd said as the hologram. Oh right, over protective fa- _god_father. Sirius opened his mouth to declare that Steve was 'too stiff' and Harriet needed to find a Marauder. Why would she need to find a bandit? His confusion only doubled as Harriet explained but he did feel heat rush to his face at the words 'Marauder Boyfriend Law'. Sirius thought he and Harriet were courting?

Steve waited until it looked like neither of them were paying attention as he began to edge silently to the door for an escape. However, Harriet somehow managed to spot him, despite the super serum and spun around, her eyes still blazing from talking to her godfather. "Uh uh. No. You're not going anywhere yet until I get you a new shirt," she said firmly and Steve blinked in surprise before looking at his shirt. There was coffee stain down his front. Huh, how did he miss that?

"Oh no, there's no need," he began to refuse but once again Harriet was already moving and grabbing a shirt. And then, Steve found himself practically shoved into the shower, the door shut behind him. Blinking owlishly in surprise, he shook his head before undressing himself and hopping in the shower. There were three shampoos; lilies, roses and strawberries. Lilies was Harriet – she always smelt like them, he loved the smell. Steve didn't like roses all that much – they had hidden thorns. He nodded. Strawberry it was then. He blinked and face palmed.

Dear Lord, he sounded like a woman! Hastily putting the shampoo in his hair he washed it through his blonde locks, thinking as he did so. What was happening to him? He'd always been resolute, knowing exactly what to do. He was a captain. He couldn't _not _lead, it was part of him. People looked up to him. But now, now… he was confused. Harriet was playing with his every thought ever since he'd barged into her house and it had only been a day! She was different from the other girls these days. She didn't expect him to do anything she just accepted him as he was.

He rubbed soap over his body. That was it, wasn't it? Everyone else saw Captain America when they looked at him. Harriet, Harriet saw Steve Rogers. Just Steve. He dried himself and put on the clothes which he'd been surprised were a perfect fit. They were extremely comfortable too – an added bonus in his opinion.

Gathering his old clothes and towel in hands, he stepped out of the bathroom. Harriet looked up when he exited while her godfather stayed sitting, munching some rather burnt toast. He held up his clothes awkwardly and she led him to her washer which he thankfully dumped the sweaty and coffee stained clothes in.

"You can come pick them up tomorrow," he heard her say behind him and turned around to look at her, eyebrow raised. "Sushi again?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Her beautiful eyes widened slightly in surprise but she grinned foxily despite it. "Coffee," she amended her eyes softening as she caught his gaze. "You owe me one. Then you can buy me some sushi." Steve smiled, bemused by the fact she was addicted to coffee. His eyes fell from her face as he looked around the place she lived in.

It was spacious, had a decent amount of technology in it but he could see from here that Sirius was reading a newspaper, not just using some sort of technological device. He blushed then, realising he was barging into their life and awkwardly shuffled to the door.

"See you at lunch then Miss Harriet," he said politely as he walked out the door. He heard her soft 'goodbye' before he closed it though.

Once again when entering the Stark Tower (after dodging hordes of fans) Jarvis greeted him. _"Mr Stark was awaiting your arrival Mr Rogers," _the AI informed him. _"I have informed him you have arrived." _

"Oh…uh, thanks Jarvis," Steve said, a bit confused why Tony would be waiting for him. Tony bounded up to him large grin on his face. Steve instantly felt something he didn't like was going to happen.

"Pepper's holding a party. Very important, you have to be there," Tony said with that huge grin still plastered to his face. "_And _you have to have a date." Steve felt himself gaping before he controlled himself.

"A-a date?" he stuttered. Damn. Not as in control of himself as he thought. Tony nodded.

"The Avengers all have to have dates. Otherwise we're going to be horded by fans." They both shuddered. While Tony had liked his fans before, ever since becoming Iron Man and joining the Avengers, they'd become bloodthirsty.

"Alright," Steve said reluctantly.

"I can pay for one of my staff to be your dates if you can't find one," Tony said with a small smile that quickly disappeared with his arrogant smirk so fast that Steve wasn't even sure he had seen at all.

Steve shook his head. "Not yet. When is it?"

"Friday," Tony answered flippantly. "And it starts at midnight."

Steve sighed but nodded his head. "Alright." Tony grinned before clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Pepper's ordering us Avengers Pizza for dinner. You like Pepperoni right?"

The next day Steve was nervous as he got ready for his 'date' with Harriet. He fumbled around with clothes before he finally ended up wearing his favourite brown jacket. The clothes she had given him were folded, washed and ironed next to him.

Blonde hair brushed back, blue eyes stared at him nervously in the mirror. He knew he looked fine because of the super serum soldier he still felt nervous. He was terrified really. He'd never been on a _real _date before.

Before the super serum he was the kid no one wanted. After the super serum he was in war. There wasn't any time to date. Finally he picked up the courage to walk out the door and meet her at her house.

He didn't end waiting long and Harriet came outside wearing much more casual clothing then the last time they'd met. She was in flat boots that went up to her knees, making her look even shorter, and was wearing a large woollen green jersey with a small gold circle with wings on the front which hugged her figure nicely that went down to her upper thigh. Underneath that she wore black tights. She still wore that black ring and her golden watch on her left wrist.

Steve realised he was staring and blushed when he saw her green eyes were examining him, doing the exact same thing. He held up the clothes. She smiled a little and opened the door, shoving them into Sirius' hands who had taken on the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"No stalking," Harriet ordered and Sirius subtly put his hands behind his back.

"Fine. I promise."

Harriet rolled her eyes and closed the door again, pulling Steve down the road. "So where do you want your coffee?" Steve asked a bit awkwardly.

Harriet hummed thoughtfully. "Well, there is a great coffee shop just a block from here. You don't mind walking do you?"

Steve was about to say that the super serum made it not matter when he realised she didn't know who he was. For some reason he dreaded that conversation. "Walking's fine," he said instead and was a bit startled when he felt her small pale hand slide into his large one.

Harriet was looking forward, as if she didn't even notice they were holding hands. Steve felt himself smiling. What a gal. She knew _somehow _that this was his first date. Was that woman intuition they always talked about? "So what do you do for a job?" Harriet asked as she looked over at him. Steve blinked before coughing.

"Ah well, I work for the army." Her eyes narrowed slightly and he wondered if that was the wrong thing to say but the face was gone as soon as he thought it and she was smiling softly instead.

"Hmm the army. Personally, I don't like the army, though I know it is needed. You see a lot of death there. The people who run it from the side-lines don't really understand what they're putting others through." Steve was startled by this in-depth revolution.

"You knew someone in the army?" he asked in surprise.

"My mother and father both died because of a war," she answered with a sigh. "I did a bit of fighting myself when I was younger but I don't like fighting. I prefer helping people to recover, saving people I guess."

"Are you a doctor?" Steve found himself asking. Harriet looked startled before she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, no. I'm a consultant. I run my own company. You probably have heard of it. Black Corporation ring any bells?" Steve remembered Pepper talking about that to Tony once but he hadn't really been paying much attention.

"A little," Steve admitted. "But I can't remember much."

Harriet smiled kindly. "Well, I invent things to help people. I guess you've heard of Stark Industries, since you do live at Stark Tower, and they are my top rival. Well, in business anyway. Pepper and I are very good friends in reality."

Steve blinked at this revelation. However, he couldn't ask anymore as they'd made it to the coffee shop. "Cappuccino for me," Harriet said softly and Steve nodded before going up to the counter.

The kid looked up and saw him, his eyes widening. "You! You're –" He didn't get to say the rest as Steve covered his mouth.

"Listen son, I'm on a date at the moment and she doesn't know who I am. If you keep this a secret I'll sign something alright?" he proposed, a little bit desperately. He could feel Harriet's curious gaze on his back and prayed that she wouldn't find out.

"Mmm hmm," came the muffled agreement of the gangly kid and Steve let go of his mouth and grabbed the Cappuccino after the boy hastily made it. He sat down at the table with a sigh and she stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking her head and taking the offered coffee. He watched her sip it, her tied up hair falling out a bit at the front and having several strands threaten to dip inside the coffee.

What was it about her that drew him in? She looked up at him curiously and he hastily put his gaze elsewhere until she looked down again and he let his eyes wander back. Her soft lips and pale skin… he wondered what they felt like. Her hands, though pale and small, were calloused from heavy work (an oddity these days).

When she spoke her British accent usually leaked through. It made her sound very polite whenever she spoke and the words tumbled off her lips in calming waves. He blinked in surprise when a hand was waved in front of him again. Harriet smiled slightly at his absence and gestured to the coffee kid who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I think you better go see him soldier," she said teasingly and he felt something in his stomach flip when she spoke to him so casually. Steve muttered an apology before excusing himself, getting up to speak to the kid.

"She's really pretty Captain," the kid said in a hushed whisper. "I can't believe you hooked _the _Harriet Black. Even Tony Stark didn't get her!"

Steve blinked at these words and looked at the boy more closely. "What do you mean son?" he asked in the same quiet tone. The gangly kid glanced at Harriet who was waiting patiently, sipping her coffee while staring at them with a strange expression on her face.

"I mean, she's one of the only celebrities who isn't constantly in some sort of relationship. And it isn't from lack of trying, I can tell you. Do you think I can get a picture with her?" the kid asked, eyes wide with excitement. Before Steve could even answer the kid was already at Harriet's side, talking a mile a minute.

"Hey Miss Black I was wondering if I can have a photo with you because I'm like a really big fan and I even have your new Floo phone see?" he was holding up a phone as he talked. Steve's head was spinning from how fast he was talking but Harriet seemed used to it.

"That's wonderful. I'm afraid I don't usually take photos Mr…"

"Weasley," the kid answered with a huge smile. "Fred Weasley." For some reason when he said that Harriet froze and looked at the kid more closely.

"Do you have a twin?" she asked, almost desperately. Fred looked taken aback by the sudden question.

"N-no I'm an only child. An orphan." Harriet deflated slightly at that before she smiled softly.

"Tell you what, I'll give you that photo. Would you mind Steve?"

Steve took the offered 'Floo phone' and fumbled with it until Fred got him on the camera. He held it up to the two of them and said, "Okay, three, two, one, Cheese!"

It flashed and Steve looked at the picture on the screen. There was the red hair of Fred Weasley, practically standing on end. The reason why was Harriet surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. Steve felt immense jealously over the fact before he shook his head and handed back the phone. "Could you take one of us Mr Weasley?" Harriet asked politely, pulling out an exact copy of the phone out of who-knows-where.

"Sure!" Fred said, beaming as he fiddled with the controls and held it up. "Okay pull a pose and I'll take the photo!" Steve was startled when he said 'pull a pose' but not as startled as when he felt something tugging him down by his shirt collar.

Steve's eyes widened when those emerald eyes looked at him mischievously before he found those soft lips gently pressing against his. Steve was shocked for a moment before he found himself kissing her back.

The phone's camera flashed and Steve blinked in surprise when Harriet slowly pulled away with a slight sigh, her cheeks rosy. "Thanks Fred," she said a bit dazedly and held her hand out to collect her phone. The gangly boy handed it back with a huge grin, eyes wide.

Harriet then quickly collected herself and grabbed her coffee before pulling Steve outside. Steve blinked at being exposed to the sunlight suddenly before asking, "Sushi?"

"Sushi," Harriet confirmed and they walked back the way they came.

Sushi was not awkward, per se, but Steve was still in a bit of an aftershock from the kiss. He didn't really have time to recover before they were at the door to her house and he was standing outside. "It was a wonderful lunch," she said with a small smile her eyes peering nervously out from beneath her lashes. Steve almost frowned at that. She was nervous? Why was she nervous? Was it because he hadn't reacted to her kiss yet? He looked at her closely, the way she was shifting foot to foot while trying to seem subtle about it.

Steve made his decision then. He grabbed her hands gently in his own and pulled her in for another kiss. She gasped in surprise before returning it. Steve marvelled the feeling. His kiss with Peggy hadn't felt twice as good as this. They broke apart a few moments later and she was smiling brightly. Steve felt himself smiling. Good. He didn't like seeing her nervous.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he found himself saying. "Would you like to go to the theatre tomorrow?" She looked startled by the proposal and he almost regretted it until a huge beaming smile was on her face.

"I'd like that a lot," she said, bobbing her head up and down. "I have to go now," she said slowly as she edged her way back inside. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay then," he said before turning around feeling her eyes on his back. He walked back to Stark Tower and collapsed on the sofa, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it and yes, everything does have a point in this:)**

**I'm terribly bad at writing romance though just so you know:/**

**Please review!**


End file.
